nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Istoria medicinei
Momente importante din istoria medicinei thumb|right|300px|Cartea intitulată "De humani corporis fabrica" (în traducere "Despre structura corpului omenesc") publicată în 1543 de Andreas Vesalius a marcat aşadar începutul medicinei moderne.ISTORIA MEDICINII * ='Hipocrate, în Grecia Antică, a fondat ştiinţa medicinii pentru că a fost primul care a început să propună leacuri în funcţie de boală. Pare evident şi banal, dar până atunci, omenirea vedea toate bolile la fel, ca expresii ale pedepsei zeilor şi toate bolile erau tratate la fel: cu rugăciuni sau sacrificii. Hipocrate şi-a dat seama că fiecare boală are propriile ei cauze şi atunci a fost primul care încerca să identifice întâi boala (adică să ofere un diagnostic), iar apoi să caute un leac pentru acea boală anume. Pentru acestea, Hipocrate este numit "părintele medicinei". ' * ' Galen, în Imperiul Roman, în jurul anului 150 d. Hr. El la fost primul care a aflat foarte multe despre anatomia corpului uman. Cum? Disecând animale şi presupunând că structura organelor oamenilor este identică. Cărţile şi diagramele lui au devenit dogmă în medicină, au fost adopate apoi de Biserica Catolică şi manualul după care se preda în universităţile europene. ' * ' Andreas Vesalius, în Europa, în 1543, a fost primul care a făcut disecţii pe oameni, deşi era contra convingerilor morale ale vremii. A făcut foarte, foarte multe disecţii. Aceasta i-a permis să observe greşeli în afirmaţiile lui Galen. El a realizat o enciclopedie anatomică a corpului uman, descrisă detaliat în text şi desenată foarte detaliat de pictori ai perioadei renascentiste. Cartea a fost intitulată "De humani corporis fabrica" (în traducere "Despre structura corpului omenesc") publicată în 1543 a marcat aşadar începutul medicinei moderne. Cartea a reprezentat manual de căpătâi pentru studenţii la medicină pentru încă vreo trei secole. De notat anul publicării: 1543, acelaşi când a fost publicată cartea lui Nicolaus Copernicus, care propunea sistemul heliocentric al sistemului solar, o detronare a învătăţurilor anticului Ptolemeu, tot astfel precum Andreas Vesalius oferea o detronare a învăţăturilor anticului Galen. ' * ' După Vesalius, disecţiile pe cadavre de oameni au devenit normă, iar aceasta a dus la noi descoperiri, dintre care cea mai importantă este faptul că sângele circulă în organism, iar aceasta este datorită inimii. Ne pare evident astăzi, dar până la lucrările lui William Harvey, în 1616, aceasta nu se ştia. ' Medicina în Evul Mediu thumb|right|300px|Astrologia era strâns legată de medicină, astfel, un bun vindecător trebuia să ştie măcar bazele acesteia. Să aruncăm o privire fugară către genialii savanţi ai Epocii Medievale. Uneori, putem rămane miraţi de inventivitatea de care aceştia au dat dovadă, mijloacele prin care au făcut diferite studii fiind cât se poate de simple, dar eficiente. Probabil acestă uimire apare deoarece de multe ori uităm cât de ingenioasă mintea umană este de fapt. Deoarece o minte sănătoasă se găseşte într-un corp sănătos, vom vorbi despre Medicina Medievală, mai exact, cum era ea practicată de europeni şi arabi. În Europa, medicina era un amestec între misticism, spiritualitate şi practicile medicale ale Anticilor. De cele mai multe ori, bolile erau puse pe seama destinului sau a dorinţei lui Dumnezeu, astfel luând naştere pelerinajele în scopuri curative. Alţi oameni recurgeau la metode precum medicina folclorică, ce cuprindea folosirea ierburilor în combinaţie cu diferite incantaţii. Medicina Medievală europeană a înflorit cu adevărat abia în secolul al XII-lea, când multe dintre textele arabe despre medicina islamică au fost traduse în latină. Razi, medic persan (865-925) Razi s-a născut la data de 28 august 865 şi a murit la 6 octombrie 925. La vârsta de treizeci de ani, şi-a îndreptat atenţia spre medicină, deoarece experimentele alchimice efectuate de el i-au cauzat o boală la ochi. A învăţat medicina de la Ali ibn Sahl Rabban al-Tabari, un vindecător şi filozof născut în Merv. Razi a devenit faimos în oraşul său natal, Rayy, la vârsta de 40 de ani mutându-se în Bagdad. În anul 907 se întoarce în Rayy. thumb|right|300px|Razi, medic medieval persan. Dealungul vieţii a scris numeroase cărţi şi a avut mulţi studenţi, însă boala care a început ca o cataractă, a dus la orbire completă. Unul din studenţii săi a încercat să-l trateze, însă el nu a fost de acord, spunând că nu mai are rost, din moment ce moartea se apropie. Într-adevăr, la câteva zile după rostirea acestor cuvinte, Razi a încetat din viaţă. Totuşi, descoperirile şi tratamentele lăsate în urmă de el au adus o contribuţie majoră în multe domenii, precum alchimia, filozofia, dar mai ales în medicină. De exemplu, el a făcut prima descriere a variolei şi a făcut distincţia dintre aceasta şi pojar în cartea sa, “al-Judari wa al-Hasbah” (“Variola şi pojarul”), tradusă în latină de două ori, în secolul al XVIII-lea. De asemenea, a fost primul care a considerat febra ca un mecanism automat de apărare, tot el descoperind şi astmul alergic, fiind chiar şi inventatorul unor instrumente precum piua, spatula, fiola, utilizate în farmacii până la începutul secolului al XX-lea. Acest sclipitor savant nu făcea doar să-şi trateze pacienţii, ignorând acţiunile celorlalţi medici. El lua atitudine, atacând şarlatanii şi medicii falşi care vindeau “leacuri” pe străzi. De asemenea, Razi nu avea nicio problemă să admită că oricât de bun un medic este, nici el nu poate avea toate răspunsurile sau toate leacurile necesare tratării unei boli. O faimoasă scriere a sa este “Man la Yahduruhu Al-Tabib” (“Un manual medical pentru publicul general”), care, după cum spune şi titlul, era dedicată publicului şi scrisă pe înţelesul oricui. Astfel, oricine putea învăţa din acest manual cum să prepare leacuri pentru diferite afecţiuni, ingredientele necesare găsindu-se foarte uşor. thumb|right|300px|Razi, tratând un pacient. Ibn Sina sau Avicenna (980-1037) Ibn Sina sau Avicenna (980-1037) este un alt mare medic persan, cunoscut ca părintele medicinei moderne. El s-a născut în Afshana, Persia. Pe mama sa o chema Setareh , iar tatăl său era Abdullah, un învăţat respectat care şi-a educat fiul cu multă grijă. thumb|right|300px|Avicenna, medic persan Abu Ali Sina, cunoscut mai ales după numele de Ibn Sina, sau numele său latinizat, Avicenna, s-a născut în 980 în Iranul de astăzi. La vârsta de 14 ani, Avicenna deja îşi depăşea profesorii în materie de cunoştinţe. Avea o inteligenţă şi o memorie uimitoare, potenţialul său dovedindu-se a fi foarte mare, încă de la vârste fragede. La vârsta de 18 ani a primit statutul de medic, această meserie părându-i-se uşoară în comparaţie cu învăţarea fizicii sau a matematicii. Vestea despre tânărul medic s-a împrăştiat repede, mulţi oameni venind la el pentru a primi tratament gratuit. În anul 997 l-a tratat pe emir de o boală gravă, acesta recompensându-l cu acces total la Biblioteca Regală, iar după moartea tatălui său, Ibn Sina a ajuns în cele din urmă în Gorgan, aproape de Marea Caspică, unde a început să scrie cea mai importantă lucrare a sa, „Al-Qanun fi al-Tibb”, în traducere “Canonul Medicinei”, în care era inclusă medicina greacă, musulmană şi indiană. Ea este considerată una dintre cele mai faimoase scrieri din istoria medicinei. După un timp, a mers în Urgench, Uzbekistanul modern, unde a început să lucreze ca medic, vizirul de acolo oferindu-i o anumită sumă de bani. Mai târziu, dorind să-şi lărgească orizonturile, a plecat în diverse călătorii, ajungând în cele din urmă în Rai, aflat în vecinătatea Teheranului modern, unde a scris aproximativ treizeci dintre cele patru sute cincizeci de tratate ale sale, dar din care, din păcate, au supravieţuit doar două sute cincizeci. Apoi a mers înspre sud, ajungând la Hamadan, unde a lucrat pentru o doamnă de viţă nobilă. În ultimii zece-doisprezece ani din viaţa sa, Avicenna l-a însoţit cu rolul de medic pe Abu Ja'far 'Ala Addaula, în numeroasele sale campanii. Deşi avea impus un regim, Avicenna a refuzat să îl urmeze, considerând că e mai bine să trăiască o viaţă scurtă, dar fericită. A murit în iunie1037, la vârsta de 58 de ani şi a fost îngropat la Hamadan, Iran. Am pomenit mai devreme de lucrarea sa faimoasă, “Canonul medicinei”, o enciclopedie medicală ce cuprinde paisprezece volume. Această carte este cunoscută pentru introducerea cuantificării în medicină, ea incluzând şi noţiuni precum bolile cu transmitere sexuală, bolile contagioase, neuropsihiatria, analiza factorului de risc, măsuri de evitare a împrăştierii bolii, precum carantina, şi multe altele. Ea a fost finalizată în anul 1025 şi a fost folosită ca text medical standard, atât în Imperiul Islamic, cât şi în Europa. Observăm că în special prin această lucrare a sa, “Canonul Medicinei”, Ibn Sina a adus o contribuţie majoră la inţelegerea şi tratarea bolilor, deschizând fără teamă noi porţi spre universul medicinei moderne. Rogerius Salernitanus (1140-1195) Rogerius Salernitanus, numit şi Roger Frugard (1140-1195), născut în Salerno, un oraş din nord-vestul Italiei, este un medic care, în jurul anului 1180 a scris şi el o lucrare despre chirurgie, numită “Practica Chirurgiae” (“Practica chirurgiei”), o lucrare scurtă, dar concisă. Rogerius era foarte cunoscut pentru felul lui simplu de a trata diferite afecţiuni. De exemplu, el recomanda un pansament cu albuş de ou pentru durerile în gât. Era un observator independent, fiind convins că nervii nu se pot regenera. “Practica Chirurgiae” a fost primul text medieval despre chirurgie care s-a folosit în universităţile din Europa, precum în cele din Bologna şi Montpellier. Acest text a avut o contribuţie majoră la ridicarea statututului chirurgiei, care era considerată mult inferioară medicinei pure. Cei mai buni oameni de ştiinţă din acele vremuri, printre care şi medici, se găseau totuşi in Imperiul Islamic. Acolo au fost înfiinţate primele spitale moderne şi primele şcoli de medicină, în care absolvenţii primeau diplome. De asemenea, primele spitale psihiatrice au fost înfiinţate tot acolo. Islamicii pot fi consideraţi adevăraţi deschizători de drumuri, ţinând cont de numeroasele noutăţi aduse în lumea medicinei şi nu numai, aşa că nu trebuie să ne mire nici faptul că cel mai vechi experiment medical cunoscut a fost făcut de un om de ştiinţă persan, Zakariā-ye Rāzi (Razi). El dorea să ştie care este cel mai igienic loc pentru a construi un spital, aşa că a folosit bucăţi de carne crudă pe care le-a împrăştiat prin tot Bagdadul. Locul în care carnea s-a descompus cel mai lent a fost ales drept locul în care şi-a construit noua clinică. Theodoric Borgognoni (1205-1296) Un medic care a adus o contribuţie majoră în medicină este Theodoric Borgognoni (1205-1296), născut la Lucca, Italia. A fost studentul lui Ugo Borgognoni, un medic faimos şi nu este exclus să-i fi fost şi fiu. În anul 1240, a devenit medicul personal al Papei Innocent al IV-lea, devenind episcop în 1262. Din 1266 şi pâna la moartea sa, în 1296, a lucrat în serviciul Episcopului de Cerva, aproape de Ravenna, un oraş din regiunea Emilia-Romagna. Theodoric este considerat a fi cel mai însemnat chirurg al Epocii Medievale. El este responsabil pentru introducerea în chirurgie a antisepticelor şi a anestezicelor, folosind o soluţie îmbibată într-un burete pe care îl punea sub nasul pacientului, lăsându-l pe acesta inconştient. Această soluţie era un amestec de opiu, suc de dude, cucută, mătrăgună şi alte substanţe. Un amestec ciudat, într-adevăr. O lucrare majoră a lui Borgognoni este tratatul numit “Cyrurgia” („Chirurgia”) , scrisă în secolul al XIII-lea, ce cuprinde patru volume în care se vorbeşte, evident, despre chirurgie, incluzând toate aspectele sale. Această scriere este, însă, destul de criticată din cauză că autorul a contrazis unele din teoriile lui Galen, un medic prestigios din perioada romană. În această carte au fost incluse şi metode de a trata răni intestinale şi stomacale, spunându-se că este foarte importantă evitarea intrări în contact a conţinutului acestora cu celelalte organe. Se mai scrie în această lucrare şi despre modalităţi de tratare a rănilor la cap, iar testul lui Borgognoni de diagnosticare a unui umăr dislocat se mai practică şi astăzi. Acesta constă în verificarea posibilităţii sau imposibilităţii pacientului de a-şi atinge urechea opusă cu palma braţului afectat. Concluzie despre medicina medievală Am putut vedea, deci, prin această scurtă călătorie în timp şi spaţiu, felul în care medicii medievali tratau bolnavii, încercau noi tehnici de vindecare, ori aduceau contribuţii proprii celor deja existente. Avem tendinţa să spunem ca practicile folosite de medievali sunt vechi şi nesigure, ceea ce este, de fapt adevărat, însă aici e vorba despre perspectivă, deoarece pentru ei erau noi, moderne, de înaltă tehnologie chiar. Este clar, deci, că nicodată nu va fi sigur să spunem că tot ceea ce se poate inventa, s-a inventat deja. Andreas Vesalius, părintele anatomiei moderne: De Humani Corporis Fabrica (1543) a fost primul atlas al corpului omenesc Dacă Hipocrate este denumit părintele medicinei pentru că a fost primul care a înţeles că nu există boală, ci boli, fiecare cu cauza şi tratamentul ei şi că rolul medicului este să găsească diagnosticul corect şi să aplice tratamentul corect pentru acel diagnostic, oare ce a făcut Andreas Vesalius pentru a fi numit părintele anatomiei moderne? Ei bine, el a fost primul care a realizat disecţii pe cadavre umane. Astfel, a revelat corpul omenesc aşa cum este el, corectând greşelile marelui medic Galen al Antichităţii şi a format o generaţie nouă de medici care au realizat şi ei disecţii, ducând astfel la noi descoperiri în medicină. Află povestea lui într-un articol amplu la Stiinta Azi. thumb|right|500px|Andreas Vesalius (1514-1564) este părintele anatomiei moderne şi practic fondatorul medicinei moderne. Aceasta pentru că este primul om care a realizat disecţii de cadavre umane la scară largă, studiind corpul omenesc cu o precizie nemaiîntâlnită până atunci, descoperind foarte multe greşeli făţă de afirmaţiile medicului Galen al Antichităţii, care scrisese un tratat despre oameni bazat pe disecţii pe ... animale. Andreas Vesalius a rupt tabuul de a nu face disecţii pe cadavre de oameni, iar aceasta a permis fondarea medicinei moderne. Se naşte la Bruxelles, Belgia (1514) Andreas Vesalius s-a născut în 1514 la Bruxelles, în Belgia de astăzi, iar tatăl său şi bunicul fuseseră medici la curtea regelului Împăratului Romano German. De mic copil, visul lui a fost să fie şi el medicul curţii acestui imperiu. De aceea, de mic a arătat interes pentru biologie, în special pentru anatomie, adică domeniul medicinei care studiază structura organismelor în organe şi ţesuturi. Ori care este metoda cea mai bună (de fapt singura metodă reală) de a studia anatomia unei specii? Evident, prin disecţii. Încă de mic copil, Andreas Vesalius realiza disecţii de câini şi pisici fără stăpân, sau de şobolani pe care îi prindea prin ogradă. Student la Universitatea din Leuven, Belgia (1530) La vârsta de doar 16 ani, în 1530, a devenit student la medicină la universitatea din Leuven, o universitate la doar 30 de km de Bruxelles, oraşul unde locuia familia sa. Interesul său pentru anatomie a devenit tot mai mare şi în scurt timp a învăţat tot ce se ştia. Dar ce se ştia pe vremea respectivă? Exact ce ştia şi cu 1300 de ani înainte, în Antichitate. Atunci, medicul Galen din Imperiul Roman a realizat foarte multe disecţii pe animale (nu pe oameni) şi pe baza acelor observaţii a realizat un atlas anatomic al ... omului! Este drept că sunt foarte multe asemănări între anatomia omului şi cea a mai multor mamifere, dar există şi diferenţe. Atunci aceasta nu se ştia, ci pur şi simplu se presupunea că anatomia omului este aceeaşi cu cea a animalelor, mai ales că exista acest tabuu contra disecţiilor de cadavre umane. Dar cum să cunoşti corpul omenesc fără disecţii? În secolul precedent, totuşi, avuseseră loc nişte disecţii de cadavre umane, odată cu Renaşterea şi dorinţa omului de a cunoaşte mai bine pe om. Totuşi, acţiunile erau sporadice şi nu aveau urmări pe plan ştiinţific. De exemplu, şi marele artist Leonardo Da Vinci realizase disecţii de cadavre şi aceasta îi permisese să realizeze celebrele sale diagrame ale corpului omenesc privit din exterior. Dar el nu mersese mai departe de câteva disecţii. De asemenea, la universităţile de medicină erau acum permise disecţiile. Numai că studenţii nu realizau ei înşişi disecţii. Ci ei citeau din cartea lui Galen veche de 1300 de ani şi un bărbier tăia un cadavru şi le povestea ceea ce vedea. Studenţii nici măcar nu stăteau în jurul lui să privească! Pare într-adevăr şocant, dar chiar aşa se făceau studiile de medicină pe la 1530, când micul Andreas Vesalius, la nici 16 ani, începe studiile de medicină la Universitatea din Leuven. Începe să realiizeze singur disecţii de cadavre, căci era legal în cadrul universităţii. Dar repede îşi dă seama că avea acces la prea puţine cadavre faţă de cât de puţin se ştia despre corpul uman. Atunci, profitând de influenţa pe care tatăl său o avea la curtea regelui ca şi medic regal, Andreas Vesalius aranjează ca execuţiile criminalilor să aibă loc exact atunci când avea el nevoie de cadavre proaspete pentru noi analize. Cu cât realiza mai multe disecţii, cu atât îşi dădea seama cât de complex e organismul uman şi de cât de puţin se ştie despre el. De asemenea, începea deja să descopere primele contradicţii cu ceea ce Galen afirma despre organismul uman. Student la Universitatea din Paris (1533) De aceea, la 19 ani, în 1533, pleacă la Paris, pentru a îşi completa studiile în medicină la o universitate şi mai mare. Aici nu şi-a continuat doar studiile universitare, dar şi noua sa pasiune pentru disecţii. Aşa că a fost nevoit să mai rupă un tabuu, unul care este considerat tabuu şi astăzi: furtul morţilor din morminte. Da, chiar aşa făcea. Urmărea înmormântările şi apoi fura cadavrul proaspăt pentru disecţii. Sau de alte ori mergea în cartierele sărace unde oamenii sărmani mureau pe stradă şi le recupera şi le lua acasă. Nu de puţine ori chiar trebuia să se lupte cu câinii vagabonţi pentru aceste cadavre. Cum disecţiile sale erau clandestine, nu trebuia să fie văzut. Aşa că toate aceastea aveau loc noaptea, iar cadavrele stăteau la el în cameră câteva zile bune, până erau studiate în amănunţime. Majoritatea miroseau puternic deja de câteva zile atunci când el le arunca pentru a începe studiile la un cadavru nou. În paralel cu disecţiile ce le realiza singur, a excelat şi la şcoala, unde a fost remarcat de doi dintre cei mai mari anatomişti ai Europei, care chiar studiau la Paris: Jacob Sylvius şi John Guinter. Vedem aşadar ce important a fost să plece de la mai mica sa Universitate la o universitate mai mare. Aceştia i-au recomandat să meargă la Universitatea din Padova, care era atunci cea mai bună universiate din lume pe medicină. Imediat a terminat cu brio universitatea şi a fost numit profesor la acea universitate, ba chiar conducătorul catedrei de anatomie! Şi avea doar 29 de ani! Profesor universitar de anatomie la Universitatea din Padova (1534) Acum era rândul său să predea anatoma la studenţi, aşa cum i se predase lui. Anume ca un bărbier să disece un cadavru, iar el să citească studenţilor din cartea lui Galen, fără ca studenţii să privească cadavrul disecat. Dar credeţi că după toate disecţiile pe care le realizase el putea să facă aceasta? Nu! Deja a schimbat metoda de predare. Realiza el însuşi disecţia şi descria studenţilor cu lux de amănunte ceea ce observa. De asemenea, îi încuraja şi pe ei să realizeze propriile disecţii, amintind iar şi iar că este unica metodă reală de a studia despre corpul omenesc. Tabulae Anatomicae Sex (1538), primele diagrame detaliate ale corpului omenesc Cu cât realiza mai multe disecţii, cu atât îşi dădea seama de noi şi noi greşeli ale lui Galen despre corpul omenesc, greşeli care erau transmise de 1300 de ani, fără schimbare. Atunci s-a decis să realizeze nişte desene mari, cu multe detalii, despre structura organismului uman. A cerut serviciile unui pictor din atelierul celebrului pictor Titian, iar acesta desena cu multe detalii ceea ce Andreas Vesalius descria (deh, nu erau aparate de fotografiat pe vremea aceea; de aceea era nevoie de pictori foarte pricepuţi). Astfel a publicat în 1538, la doar 24 de ani, "Tabulae anatomicae sex" (în traducere "Şase desene anatomice") unde descria detaliat scheletul, dar mai ales, în premieră, sistemul complet de vene şi artere! Cartea a avut un succes instant cu lumea academică europeană, iar Andreas Vesalius a început să fie cunoscut. Pe de altă parte, fostul său profesor care îl recomandase pentru cea mai bună universitate din lume pe anatomie, unde acum era şef de catedră, începe să îi poarte pică şi să îl acuze că studenţii nu vor studia la fel de bine dacă vor realiza ei înşişi disecţii sau vor studia după noua carte, iar nu după cartea celebrului Galen al Antichităţii. De Humani Corporis Fabrica (1543), primul atlas al corpului omenesc Motivat de acest succes, Andreas Vesalius şi-a propus atunci un proiect gigant. Să realizeze cel mai precis atlas anatomic uman, unde să adune în foarte multe diagrame de calitate şi cu text explicativ, tot ceea ce descoperise el de-a lungul timpului. Zis şi făcut. A angajat mai mulţi pictori celebri, s-a apucat de scris şi împreună au realizat o carte de 400 de pagini, cu 200 de desene foarte fidele. Cartea corecta peste 200 de greşeli pe care Galen le făcea cu privire la corpul uman, între care şi afirmaţia că de fapt femeia ar avea mai puţine coaste decât bărbatul, aşa cum zicea Biblia. După ce se îngrijise ca imaginile să fie de cea mai bună calitate, angajând pictori profesionişti, Andreas Vesalius a dorit ca marea operă să fie împrimată pe hârtie de cea mai bună calitate. De aceea s-a dus personal cu manuscrisul tocmai în Elveţia, unde a stat personal până când acesta a fost gata. Când cartea sa, "De Humani Corporis Fabrica" (în traducere "Despre structura corpului omenesc") a fost publicată, era anul 1543 şi Andreas Vesalius avea doar 29 de ani! thumb|right|300px|Exemplu de desen foarte precis din cadrul cărţii "De Humani Corporis Fabrica" (1543), primul atlas al corpului omenesc. Atlasul cuprindea peste 200 astfel de diagrame realizate de pictori ai Renaşterii. Visul implinit: medic la curtea Imperiului Romano German A trimis un exemplar frumos împachetat la împăratul Imperiului Romano German. Impresionat, acesta i-a trimis imediat invitaţia de a deveni medic la curtea sa. Cum aceasta era tocmai visul său din copilărie, Andreas Vesalius a acceptat imediat şi în mai puţin de un an era deja la curte, renunţase la cercetarea ştiinţifică, se căsătorise şi traia viaţa liniştită de medic regal. Era foarte celebru şi era şi foarte bun şi ca medic. Două întâmplări celebre au fost consemnate de istorie. În prima, a fost chemat la Paris pentru a ajutat la salvarea regelui Henri al II-lea al Franţei, care fusese rănit la cap de o lance. Diagnosticul său a fost corect şi a avut curajul să îl zică: regele nu mai putea fi salvat. Într-adevăr, peste câteva zile el s-a stins. A doua oară, a fost chemat la Madrid să ajute la salvarea unui prinţ care căzuse pe scările castelului. Diagnosticul a fost iarăşi sigur: va scăpa. Şi într-adevăr, cu multe eforturi, viaţa prinţului a fost salvată. Este demn de remarcat câtă superstiţie exista pe vreme aceea. După toate stradiinile lui, regele Spaniei a rămas totuşi convins că fiul său fusese salvat de mumia unui sfânt care fusese adus în odaia de lângă. Sfârşitul vieţii lui Andreas Vesalius Spre sfârşitul vieţii, Inchiziţia Bisericii Catolice i-a intentat un proces în care era acuzat că ar fi realizat autopsia unei persoane care încă nu decedase. Nu vom şti niciodată dacă a fost adevărat sau fals, cert este că doar intervenţia regelui Spaniei l-a salvat de la moarte. Condiţia era ca Andreas Vesalius să realizeze o călătorie în Ţara Sfântă, unde să se cureţe la suflet. Călătoria a realizat-o în 1564, la vârsta de 50 de ani. Numai că a avut ghinion pe drumul înapoi, iar corabia sa eşuat pe o insulă grecească pustie, unde în cele din urmă Andreas Vesalius s-a stins de foame ... Moştenirea revoluţiei în medicină lansată de Andreas Vesalius Aceasta a fost viaţa fulgerătoare a celui care a revoluţiat modul în care se realiza medicina. A rupt tabuul vremii contra disecţiilor, iar prin realizarea lor a descoperit atât de multe lucruri noi despre corpul omenesc, încât practic învăţările antice au fost abandonate odată pentru totdeauna. Totodată, noile generaţii de medici i-au luat exemplul şi de atunci toţi realizau disecţii, ceea ce a dus într-un scurt timp la o explozie de descoperiri, culminând cu descoperirea faptului că sângele chiar circulă prin vene şi artere. Până la William Harvey în 1616, se credea că sângele de fapt stagnează în vene şi artere. Pentru toate acestea, Andreas Vesalius este numit părintele anatomiei moderne, sau chiar părintele medicinei moderne, lăsându-i lui Hipocrate meritul de a fi părintele medicinei în general. Structura detaliată a cărţii Cartea "De Humani Corporis Fabrica" a fost scrisă în 7 cărţi, tocmai în anul în care o altă carte a fost publicată, carte care a revoluţionat astronomia. Anume cartea lui Nicolaus Copernic, "De revolutionibus orbium celestium", care introducea ideea că de fapt planetele se învârt în jurul Soarelui, iar nu în jurul Pământului. Era anul de graţie 1543. Prima parte a cărţii "De Humani Corporis Fabrica" descria în detaliu scheletul uman. Vesalius a fost primul care şi-a dat seama că scheletul dă forma corpului, că scheletul susţine corpul şi că scheletul este esenţial în mişcarea corpului. Cartea conţine şi diagrame precise ale scheletului uman, ba chiar scheletul pus în variate poziţii, ca şi cum ar studia, de exemplu. Ideea a fost reluată de artistul contemoran nouă care realizează expoziţii cu cadavre plastifiate şi expuse în variate poziţii. thumb|right|300px|Diagramă a scheletului uman într-o anumită poziţie din cartea "De Humani Corporis Fabrica", de Andreas Vesalius, 1543. A doua parte a cărţii "De Humani Corporis Fabrica" decrie în detaliu sistemul msculator şi prezintă de asemenea imagini foarte detaliate. Partea a treia este despre sistemul circulator (vene şi artere), partea a patra despre sistemul nervos, partea a cincea despre organele interne, partea a şasea despre inimă şi plămâni, iar partea a şaptea despre creier. Epitome, varianţa prescurtată a cărţii Simultan cu "De Humani Corporis Fabrica", Andreas Vesalius a publicat şi o variantă prescurtată, dar păstrând toate diagramele, care urma să fie folosită ca şi broşură de luat mereu cu sine în timpul operaţiilor sau disecţiilor. Cartea a purtat numele de "Epitome". Cartea a fost primită şi cu opoziţie De asemenea, trebuie precizat că după apariţia cărţii, fostul profesor Sylvius de la Paris a fost şi mai pornit contra lui Vesalius, atât de pornit încât a scris regelui Imperiului Romano German urmatoarele: "Implor pe Majestatea Sa să pedepsească drastic, aşa cum merită, pe acest monstru pe care l-a crescut chiar în casa sa şi care este un excelent exemplu de ignoranţă, ingratitudine, aroganţă şi impietate. Rog pe Majestatea Sa să îl aducă la tăcere ca să nu otravăească întreaga Europă cu mirosul său". Desigur, regele a ignorat rugămintea sa, dar Franţa a rămas în urmă câteva decenii bune datorită autorităţii de care se bucura Sylvianus. Asemănări între Andreas Vesalius şi Galileo Galilei Aceasta este povestea începutului anatomiei moderne. Aşa se fac revoluţiile, mergând acolo unde nu a mai mers nimeni, privind universul cu instrumente pe care nu le-a mai folosit nimeni şi invariabil descoperind lucruri pe care nimeni nu le mai ştie. În anul când s-a stins Vesalius, s-a născut un alt om care la rândul lui a fost părintele astronomiei, dar se poate spune şi că a fondat fizica mondernă, Galileo Galilei. Există multe asemănări între Andreas Vesalius şi Galileo Galilei. Amandoi au demontat credinţele vechi din Antichitate, credinţe ce erau transmise de la generaţie la generaţie, fără ca nimeni să le verifice experimental. Andreas Vesalius a demontat teoriile celui mai mare cunoscător în ale medicinei din antichitate, Galen, iar Galieo Galielei pe cele ale celui mai mare filosof al Antichităţii, Aristotel. Amândoi au avut aceste reuşite pentru că au testat experimental validitatea afirmaţiilor anticilor. Andreas Vesalius a introdus disecţiile pe cadavre umane ca metodă directă de observare a corpului uman, iar Galileo Galilei a introdus experimentele în fizică şi obsevarea cerului cu telescopul, ca metodă directă de a afla legile Universului. Totodată, ambii s-au născut în familii înstările care le-au asigurat educaţia cu cei mai buni profesori ai vremii şi la cele mai bune universităţi ale vremii. Nu în ultimul rând, ambii au avut o gândire atipică, liberă de prejudecatele vremeii, ceea ce le-a permis să poată privi lucrurile altfel şi să observe lumea prin metode noi. Edward Jenner (1749-1823), părintele imunologiei prin realizarea primului vaccin Fiecare dintre noi a făcut un vaccin. Ştim că previne diferite boli, ştim că avem nevoie de el pentru a ne păstra sănătatea, ştim că este dureros şi incomod. Totuşi, ne-am întrebat noi cui îi datorăm protecţia pe care o avem astăzi împotriva anumitor viruşi? El este Edward Jenner, un savant englez care a pus bazele imunologiei, făcând posibilă naşterea unei noi strategii de luptă impotriva pericolelor biologice care mişună în jurul nostru. thumb|right|300px|Edward Jenner (1749-1823), părintele imunologiei. Biografie Edward Jenner este un savant englez născut la data de 17 mai 1749 în Berkeley, Gloucestershire, Marea Britanie. A rămas orfan la vârsta de 5 ani, iar la 14 ani a devenit ucenicul lui Daniel Ludlow, un chirurg respectat. Se spune că în această perioadă Jenner a auzit o lăptăreasă spunând că nu se va îmbolnăvi niciodată de periculoasa variolă, deoarece deja a avut variolă taurină, acest lucru făcând-o imună, lucru ce l-a pus serios pe gânduri. În 1770, la vârsta de 21 de ani, Jenner a mers în Londra, la spitalul St. George, unde a învăţat anatomie şi chirurgie de la John Hunter, un alt medic respectat, cu care ulterior s-a împrietenit. În 1773, Jenner s-a întors în Berkeley şi a devenit un chirurg de succes, în timp ajungând cel mai bun din Anglia, fiind cunoscut şi ca un respectat biolog şi un bun aplicator al ştiinţei experimentale. Pasiunea sa de nestăvilit pentru ştiinţele naturii l-a purtat şi pe tărâmul geologiei, iar în 1785 a creat propriul său balon cu aer cald şi hidrogen, care a zburat 12 mile. La sugestia lui Hunter, Jenner a început să studieze cucii, lucrarea sa pe această temă asigurându-i un loc în Societatea Regală de Ştiinţe în 1788. În timp ce făcea experimente cu baloanele cu aer cald, a întâlnit-o pe Catherine Kingscote, cu care s-a căsătorit în anul 1788. Chaterine a murit în 1815, suferind de tuberculoză. Şi-a obţinut doctoratul în medicină în anul 1792, la Universtatea St. Andrews. În anul 1805 a luat naştere Societatea Medicală şi Chirurgicală (Medical and Chirurgical Society). În acelaşi an, Jenner a devenit membru al acestei societăţi, un an mai târziu fiind ales ca membru al Academiei Regale Suedeze de Stiinţe (Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences). Pe 26 ianuarie 1823 a murit din cauza unui atac cerebral, după ce, cu o zi în urmă a fost găsit în stare de apoplexie, având partea dreaptă paralizată. Variola şi primul vaccin împotriva ei În timpul vieţii, Jenner a fost măcinat de o problemă a cărei rezolvare i-a adus titlul de părinte al imunologiei. Această problemă era variola, o boală foarte comună în secolul al XVIII-lea, dar şi foarte periculoasă, 400.000 de oameni murind anual în Europa. În medie, murea unul din trei oameni, supravieţuitorii rămânând cu cicatrice grave pentru tot restul vieţii. Diferiţi oameni de ştiinţă au bănuit că variola taurină, o formă mai uşoară a acestei boli, ar putea fi, în mod surprinzător, o măsură de prevenire a variolei. Unul dintre aceşti savanţi este Benjamin Jestym, un fermier din Dorset (Sud-Vestul Angliei), care a reuşit să îi imunizeze pe soţia şi copii săi folosind această metodă. Deşi deja se bănuia că variola taurină ar fi soluţia perfectă pentru boala care omora mii de oameni, numai în anul 1796, Jenner a dovedit asta, procedura fiind înţeleasă atunci cu adevărat. Pe data de 14 mai a acelui an, a primit vizita lăptăresei Sarah Nelmes, care prezenta simptomele variolei taurine. A fost ocazia perfectă de a preleva lichid din rănile ei. Teoria lui Jenner era că germenii de variolă taurină ar acţiona ca un sistem de apărare, astfel făcând organismul respectiv imun la variolă. thumb|right|300px|Braţul lăptăresei Sarah Nelmes, afectat de variola taurină Jenner a inoculat virusul prelevat de la Sarah unui băieţel de 8 ani, James Phipps, după care a aşteptat ca acesta să-şi facă efectul. Băiatul a avut de suferit, făcând febră şi având dureri, dar cu siguranţă nu era ceva letal. Apoi i-a inoculat lui James virusul variolei, însă nu s-a întâmplat nimic. El devenise imun, iar Jenner a considerat experimentul un succes, dovedind o dată pentru totdeauna eficacitatea acestei metode. thumb|right|300px|Edward Jenner, vaccinându-l pe James Phipps, un băieţel de 8 ani. Jenner suspecta că infecţia provine de la cai, aceasta transmiţându-se la bovine prin intermediul fermierilor şi transformându-se până când ajunge la o formă finală cunoscută ca variolă taurină. Denumirea de “vaccin” pe care a atribuit-o Jenner tratamentului său provine de la cuvântul latinesc “vacca” , ce înseamnă “vacă”. Termenul de “vaccinare” definea la început procesul de inoculare a virusului, însă Louis Pasteur, un chimist francez, a propus ca acest termen să fie folosit pentru inocularea oricărei substanţe în scopul prevenirii unei boli. După succesul avut cu vaccinarea, Jenner a primit din partea regelui 10.000 de lire, iar mai târziu a primit încă 20.000 de lire pentru munca sa, în general. Instituţia Jenneriană (Jennerian Institution) este o societate ce se ocupa cu promovarea vaccinului împotriva variolei, scopul ei fiind eradicarea acestei boli. Jenner s-a implicat în acest proiect în anul 1803. Mai târziu, cu ajutorul guvernului, Instituţia Jenneriană a devenit Organizaţia Naţională de Vaccinare (National Vaccine Establishment). La mai bine de un secol şi jumătate de la moartea lui Jenner, în anul 1980, Organizaţia Internaţională a Sănătăţii a declarat variola o boală eradicată. Totuşi, monstre din acest virus încă mai există în laboratoarele Centrelor de Control şi Prevenire a Bolilor din Atlanta, Georgia şi Statele Unite, dar şi în Rusia. Concluzie Deşi ideea lui Jenner de a vaccina oamenii pentru a preveni apariţia variolei nu era una originală, aceasta fiind cunoscută de mai mult timp, el îşi merită titlul de părinte al imunologiei deoarece a creat o bază ştiinţifică pentru acea teorie. Mai mult, el a fost primul care a încercat să controleze o epidemie folosind o abordare ştiinţifică, rămânând pentru totedeauna în istorie ca un adevărat erou care a salvat milioane de vieţi. Cele mai mari descoperiri medicale ale mileniului trecut Descoperirile medicale ale ultimilor o mie de ani au salvat nenumarate vieti si în multe parti ale lumii au sporit sansele de viata ale oamenilor de doua ori. Dupa îndelungate statistici, savantii au ajuns la concluzia ca dintre multele descoperiri care au revolutionat stiintele medicale, zece dintre ele, un adevarat “decalog” al supravietuirii, au schimbat în mod fundamental modul în care oamenii de stiinta si medicii au putut îmbunatati starea de sanatate a omenirii. În ultimul mileniu, o serie de descoperiri monumentale au revolutionat practica medicala. Datorita lor au putut fi salvate milioane de vieti. La începutul secolului al XIX-lea, durata medie de viata în Europa era de 30 de ani. La o suta de nasteri, 40 de nou-nascuti mureau înainte de primul an de viata. Maladiile si infectiile, în majoritate cauzate de conditiile improprii, mizere de trai, duceau la o pierdere masiva si incomensurabila de vieti omenesti. În comparatie cu media de viata a oamenilor anului 1000, astazi, în Occidentul industrializat, aceasta a cunoscut o crestere de peste doua ori – de pâna la 76,5 ani pentru copiii nascuti în 1997, în Statele Unite. Rata mortalitatii infantile s-a diminuat substantial fata de acum o mie de ani. Si în mod cert, în urmatorul mileniu descoperirile din medicina vor contribui la asigurarea unei vieti si mai lungi si mai sanatoase. Bunaoara, ultimele realizari ale geneticii ofera speranta unor noi tratamente care sa vindece maladii necrutatoare precum cancerul, sa înlature tarele ereditare din familii si pe cât posibil chiar sa încetineasca procesul îmbatrânirii. Iar recentele solutii datorate tehnologiei transplantului sugereaza ca deja s-au facut primii pasi în dezvoltarea în mediu de laborator a organelor necesare înlocuirii celor vatamate. Dar oare toate aceste solutii salvatoare ar fi fost posibile fara descoperirile medicale de pionierat ale ultimului mileniu? Câtusi de putin. Sa încerci sa alegi dintre mii de descoperiri medicale numai pe cele zece considerate a fi cele mai importante este cu siguranta o provocare. Cu ce instrument sa masori semnificatia unei descoperiri…? Un factor este preeminenta: cele mai importante descoperiri au condus la nenumarate altele, care în final au remodelat medicina si au afectat milioane, chiar miliarde de oameni. Mai precis, schimbarile din practica medicala au lasat mult în urma descoperirea initiala; uneori, au putut fi puse la punct terapii clare numai dupa multi ani. Aceste descoperiri au câstigat acest statut de importanta milenara nu doar pentru ca i-au ajutat pe medici sa salveze vieti, ci pentru ca practic au schimbat fundamental modul în care oamenii de stiinta considerau sanatatea umana. Procedând astfel, aceste descoperiri au deschis noi terenuri vaste de cercetare care au revolutionat medicina si au salvat nenumarati oameni. În ordinea descoperirii lor aceste etape care au revolutionat stiintele medicale sunt: anatomia umana, circulatia sanguina, bacteriile, vaccinul, anestezia chirurgicala, razele X, tipurile sanguine, culturile de tesuturi, antibioticele si structura acidului dezoxiribonucleic (ADN). Începutul Practicarea medicinii este la fel de veche ca si civilizatia. Cu toate acestea, grecilor li se atribuie inventarea stiintelor medicale, prin folosirea mai curând a observatiei si experimentului, decât prin invocarea unor forte supranaturale care sa vindece bolile. Desi mai târziu cunostintele medicale ale grecilor au fost preluate de catre cuceritorii romani, în momentul în care Imperiul Roman a colapsat la începutul Evului Mediu, acestea au cazut în obscuritate. Ca o consecinta generala, Europa medievala a fost marcata de o perioada de stagnare în stiinte, combinata cu epidemii sporadice de ciuma bubonica, sifilis, lepra, holera, variola si alte boli, iar singura solutie pentru vindecare în acea vreme a fost apelarea la practici stravechi, magico-religioase si tratamente, care astazi sunt numite cu un termen generic, neconventionale. Din medicina antica au supravietuit atunci numai fragmente din tratate. În general în Evul Mediu oamenii întelegeau boala doar ca o pedeapsa pentru pacatele savârsite sau ca un rezultat al actiunii fortelor demonice. Din aceste motive, rugaciunea si incantatiile erau cel mai adesea forma standard de tratament. Totusi, medicina occidentala a cunoscut chiar si în aceste conditii un reviriment formidabil în momentul în care la universitatile italiene din Salerno, Bologna si Padova au fost puse bazele facultatilor medicale, în secolele al IX-lea si al X-lea. Si pâna în secolul al XII-lea au aparut asemenea facultati si la universitatea franceza din Paris si la Oxford în Anglia. În aceste lacase ale stiintei a fost stimulata cercetarea, au fost stabilite cerintele pentru examinarea absolventilor, viitori medici – toate elemente decisive pentru extraordinarul avânt al medicinii din secolele al XVI-lea si al XVII-lea, avânt care a continuat pâna în zilele noastre. Anatomia umana Înainte sa se puna bazele stiintei medicale moderne, medicii practicieni aveau nevoie de o întelegere cât mai corecta a anatomiei umane. Fara descrieri clare ale structurii corpului uman era imposibil sa se priceapa care sunt functiile diferitelor parti ale organismului. O data ce savantii ar fi înteles acestea, ei puteau sa sugereze terapii medicale propice pentru refacerea functiilor vitale. În mod surprinzator, nimeni nu stia prea multe despre anatomia umana pâna în 1543 când anatomistul belgian Andreas Vesalius a scris De Humani Corporis Fabrica, Libri Septem (Cu privire la structura corpului uman, în sapte carti). De secole cercetarea anatomiei cadavrelor umane (disectia) era interzisa. În Europa medievala cunostintele de anatomie se bazau predominant pe învataturile medicului roman Galen (129-199?). Descrierile anatomice realizate de acesta se întemeiau pe disectii pe cadavre de animale care, de fapt, difera mult de cele umane. Dar a-l contrazice pe Galen era extrem de periculos, deoarece puternica Biserica Romano-Catolica lua concluziile sale drept litera de Evanghelie. Cu toate ca au existat câtiva temerari care sa corecteze unele dintre erorile lui Galen, oamenii bisericii au facut în asa fel încât lucrarile lor au fost pierdute pentru secole. Vesalius Ambitios, tenace, dur si cu sânge rece, tânarul de numai 23 de ani Andreas Vesalius a obtinut în 1537 diploma în medicina la Universitatea din Padova si imediat dupa aceea a fost numit acolo seful disciplinei de anatomie si chirurgie. Mai întâi ca student si ulterior ca om de stiinta el obisnuia sa mearga noaptea în cimitire si sa dezgroape cadavrele umane. Chiar i-a încurajat pe studentii sai sa îi semnaleze pacientii muribunzi pentru a le fura corpurile pentru disectie înainte de a fi îngropati. Dupa ce aducea cadavrele noapte de noapte în propriul sau dormitor, Vesalius a angajat pe cei mai mari artisti italieni pentru a desena anatomia acestora. În 1543 el a terminat opera sa de anatomie în sapte volume, bogat ilustrata cu mai mult de 200 de desene exceptionale. Multi o considera drept cea mai mare carte de medicina publicata vreodata. Aceasta lucrare monumentala a adus medicinii un dar pretios: pentru prima data anatomia umana se baza pe o disectie minutioasa si pe observatii fata de maniera anterioara, limitata de textele rigide, ortodoxe, cu radacini în antichitate. Circulatia sângelui Descoperirea medicului englez William Harvey cu privire la functia inimii si felul în care circula sângele este considerata de catre majoritatea specialistilor drept cea mai mare realizare medicala a tuturor timpurilor: aceasta stabilea principiul cercetarii prin experimente în medicina pentru a putea învata cum functioneaza organele si tesuturile corpului. Publicata în 1628, cartea de referinta a lui Harvey, Exercitatio Anatomica de Motu Cordis et Sanguinis in Animalibus (Eseu anatomic referitor la miscarea inimii si sângelui în animale), a încurajat cercetarea functiilor mecanice ale multor procese corporale, incluzând respiratia, digestia, metabolismul si reproducerea. Harvey a obtinut diploma medicala la Universitatea din Padova, unde a învatat un lucru foarte important: venele au valve care permit sângelui sa circule într-o singura directie. Cu toate acestea, rolul exact al valvelor era incert. Realizând ca înca era periculos sa-l contrazica pe Galen, care pretinsese ca ficatul nu numai ca fabrica sângele corpului, ci si ca acesta îl pompeaza prin trup, Harvey s-a hotarât sa studieze fluxul sanguin facând vivisectii pe animale. Timp de 12 ani Harvey a condus experimente în fata membrilor influentului Colegiu Regal al Medicilor din Londra, Anglia. Procedând astfel, el avea nevoie de sustinerea acestora pentru cartea sa care, sub aparenta slavirii lui Galen, schimba multe dintre teoriile acestuia. De pilda, în capitolul opt din cartea sa, Harvey a introdus cu foarte multa prudenta ideea revolutionara ca sângele se misca într-un fel de circuit prin corp, pornind de la inima catre artera, apoi catre vene si întorcându-se la inima. În capitolul urmator autorul explica într-o engleza cât se poate de limpede ca are dreptate. Într-o serie de experimente stralucite pe animale si oameni, Harvey a demonstrat cum circula sângele prin corp. Când o artera e blocata, venele care o dreneaza nu mai functioneaza. Când o vena se blocheaza, ea se umfla sub locul blocajului si se distruge deasupra lui, dar umflatura dispare când blocajul este îndepartat. Medicul a mai aratat ca valvele în vene permit sângelui sa circule numai în directia inimii. Toate aceste descoperiri au dovedit ca sângele se misca într-un circuit prin corp, deci exista o “circulatie sanguina”. Bacteriile Dupa aceste doua momente majore din istoria stiintelor medicale, reprezentate de Vesalius si Harvey, în secolul al XVII-lea a fost descoperit unul dintre cei mai mari dusmani ai corpului uman: bacteria. Aceasta a dus în final la concluzia ca expunerea la anumite microorganisme ar putea fi generatoare de boli. Mai mult, a avansat noi teorii cu privire la antiseptice, care au scazut drastic rata mortalitatii provocata de chirurgie. Antoni van Leeuwenhoek, care pe atunci îsi câstiga traiul în Delft, Olanda, facând pe de-o parte munca menajera si pe de alta parte mic comert cu accesorii pentru îmbracaminte, a descoperit bacteriile si alte microorganisme folosind un microscop construit de el însusi. Datorita influentei unui prieten medic olandez, a fost invitat sa scrie scrisori Societatii Regale din Londra – un grup dedicat progresului în stiinta. Aceste scrisori au fost traduse din olandeza în engleza si publicate în jurnalul societatii, Philosophical Transactions. Cea mai faimoasa dintre ele a fost publicata pe 16 martie 1677. Autorul descria ceea ce vede privind prin microscopul sau o picatura de apa de ploaie. Picatura fusese recoltata dintr-un tub unde statuse mai multe zile. Spre surprinderea lui Leeuwenhoek, el a vazut prin microscop o multime de “animale” de dimensiuni invizibile cu ochiul liber, cunoscute astazi ca protozoare, care înotau în apa de ploaie. Cercetatorul a mai observat si alte mici animale care nu se miscau deloc, cunoscute în zilele noastre sub numele de bacterii. Nici unul dintre membrii Societatii Regale nu avea habar de aceste mici creaturi pe care olandezul le-a numit “animalculi”. La solicitarea reprezentantilor uluiti ai Societatii Regale, mai multi dintre cei mai respectati cetateni din Delft au fost rugati sa verifice personal descoperirile microscopice ale lui Leeuwenhoek. Dupa confirmarea acestora, în 1680, cercetatorul autodidact a fost ales membru în prestigioasa Societate londoneza. Descoperiri de mai târziu au extins semnificatia lucrarii lui Leeuwenhoek, mai ales aceea exceptionala din 1876 a omului de stiinta german Robert Koch. Acesta a constatat ca bacilul microscopic al antrax-ului putea cauza omului o maladie fatala. Pâna atunci multi savanti considerau o absurditate ideea ca fiinte microscopice ar putea vatama animale mai mari, precum omul. În 1882 Koch a aratat ca o alta de bacterie, bacilul tuberculei, era la originea tuberculozei. Pentru aceasta descoperire el a primit în 1905 Premiul Nobel. Spre deosebire de Koch, care era un medic de tara când a facut descoperirea sa epocala, chimistul si biologul francez Louis Pasteur detesta medicii în asemenea masura încât nu îi suporta lucrând în laboratorul sau. În ciuda acestui dispret, el era profund fascinat de bolile de toate felurile. Pasteur a descoperit ca putrefactia (descompunerea substantelor organice) este cauzata de microorganisme care plutesc în aer. Pasteur a aflat ca putea preveni putrefactia supunând substantele organice unei încalziri moderate, proces cunoscut azi sub numele de pasteurizare. În 1865 Joseph Lister, un chirurg englez, a citit despre cercetarea lui Pasteur legata de putrefactie. El si-a amintit ca în timp ce o fractura osoasa simpla se vindeca invariabil, fracturile compuse (oase fracturate care ies prin stratul de piele) aproape întotdeauna încep sa putrezeasca. Lister a fost convins ca acest proces periculos de infectare era cauzat de microorganismele descrise de Pasteur. Pentru a-si verifica teoria Lister a acoperit fracturile compuse ale pacientilor sai, care anterior erau expuse la aer, cu fese de pânza îmbibate în acid carbonic. El credea ca acidul carbolic ar putea extermina microorganismele din aer. Drept urmare, timp de noua luni trata fracturile compuse si ranile deschise cu acid carbolic si nu observa nici o infectie în urma operatiei chirurgicale. Rezultatele experimentelor sale, publicate în 1867, au dat nastere chirurgiei antiseptice. Desi initial tehnicile sale antiseptice au întâmpinat rezistenta altor medici, totusi au devenit curând larg acceptate, iar numarul mortilor provocate de infectii în sala operatorie încep sa se diminueze. Vaccinarea Variola, cândva o infectie virala obisnuita care secera milioane de vieti în cursul epidemiilor periodice care explodau peste tot în lume, este considerata astazi complet eradicata. Reusita se datoreaza îndeosebi medicului englez Edward Jenner, care în 1796 a realizat primul vaccin împotriva acestei maladii. Descoperirea lui Jenner a pus bazele stiintei imunologice. În clipa de fata vaccinurile sunt folosite pentru a controla si preveni difteria, hepatita, gripa, meningita, poliomielita, tetanosul, febra tifoida, tusea convulsiva si multe alte boli care cândva erau considerate adevarate plagi. Pe timpul lui Jenner se practica o procedura numita “variolare”, care avea rolul de a proteja oamenii împotriva maladiei omonime. Aceasta tehnica presupunea colectarea unei cantitati infime de substanta dintr-o pustula variolica de la o persoana cu o forma usoara si trecerea ei în bratul unei persoane sanatoase. La cea din urma se producea o forma foarte usoara de variola care se vindeca rapid, dar procedura era adesea mortala. Jenner, ramas orfan de la cinci ani, se nascuse în satucul englez Berkeley, lânga Bristol. La 13 ani devenise învatacelul unui chirurg de tara. La scurt timp dupa aceea, satencele care se îndeletniceau cu mulsul vacilor îi povestisera ca dupa ce contractau variola vacilor (o infectie virala contagioasa la vaci, caracterizata prin aparitia unor pustule pe piele, mai ales în zona ugerului), o boala necrutatoare care le afecta mâinile si bratele, deveneau imune la variola umana. Jenner îsi continua apoi practica medicala cu renumitul chirurg John Hunter, la Londra. Ulterior se întoarce în Berkeley si initiaza un experiment pentru a afla cum variola vacilor poate proteja împotriva variolei umane. Pe 14 mai 1796 el face doua incizii mici în bratul baietelului de opt ani James Phipps. Peste acestea el aplica lichid colectat dintr-o pustula a unei mulgatoare bolnava de variola vacii. Pe 1 iulie, el îl infecteaza pe Phipps cu lichid dintr-o pustula variolica umana. Rezultatul: Phipps devine imun la variola umana. Prin urmare, Jenner a facut doua descoperiri importante: cea dintâi, variola vacii protejeaza împotriva variolei umane; a doua, variola vacii se poate transmite de la o fiinta la alta. În consecinta, el a vaccinat alti opt copii, inclusiv pe fiul sau, experimentându-si mai departe noua sa tehnica. În 1798 Jenner si-a trimis descoperirile jurnalului Philosophical Transactions, dar lucrarea i-a fost respinsa. Dupa mai multe experimente el si-a publicat singur rezultatele, platind tiparirea acestora. La început vaccinarea era considerata o practica neobisnuita, nenaturala, zeci de ani tehnica întâmpinând o opozitie dura. Au trebuit sa treaca mai bine de 80 de ani pâna când Pasteur, ghidându-se dupa lucrarea lui Jenner, sa deschida drumul dezvoltarii vaccinurilor preventive. Totusi, în cele din urma, Jenner a primit o diploma onorifica de la Universitatea Oxford pentru lucrarea sa de capatâi. Anestezia chirurgicala Pâna la descoperirea anesteziei de catre Crawford Williamson Long, în 1842, chirurgia era o experienta cumplita, o adevarata tortura fizica, în general folosita numai în cazurile extreme de raniri grave sau boli severe. Unii pacienti foloseau alcool sau opium pentru a le fi alinata suferinta. Altii recitau versuri… În asemenea cazuri, moartea era considerata o binecuvântare. Chirurgii operau cu o viteza periculoasa si excesiva, “rezolvând” pacientul cât se poate de rapid. Anestezia a schimbat toate acestea, permitând chirurgilor sa lucreze mai încet si cu mult mai multa precautie. Spaniolul Lullius a descoperit în 1275 eterul, un solvent organic, dar proprietatile sale anestezice erau necunoscute. La începutul anilor 1800, oamenii inhalau eter la petreceri, pe post de drog euforizant. Long, un medic american din Jefferson, Georgia, le prepara în mod constant eter prietenilor sai. Într-o seara, l-a folosit el însusi la o petrecere “eterica”, provocându-si arsuri cumplite în starea de extaz. Cu toate acestea, dupa cum a remarcat Long, nu a simtit nici o durere. Pe 30 martie 1842, Long l-a convins pe James Venable, care avea doua vezicule purulente în gât si era îngrozit de perspectiva operatiei chirurgicale, sa încerce înlaturarea durerii cu eter. Venable a acceptat, iar eterul l-a facut inconstient. Operatia a fost un succes si pacientul nu a simtit durerea. În urmatorii patru ani, Long a folosit cu acelasi succes eterul ca anestezic pe alti opt pacienti. Dar în 1842 medicul Charles Jackson împreuna cu un dentist, William Morton, au aflat ce facea Long si i-au furat secretul, foarte probabil dupa ce au facut o vizita în Jefferson. Morton a folosit eterul pentru a anestezia doi pacienti la Spitalul General din Boston, Massachusetts, pe 16 octombrie 1846, în fata unei audiente formata din chirurgi renumiti. Rezultatele au fost publicate si anestezia a fost curând folosita peste tot în lume. Lui Long, în schimb, nu i-a fost atribuita descoperirea… Pretentiile si rivalitatile dintre Jackson, Morton, Long si altii au produs conflicte despre întâietatea inventarii anesteziei chirurgicale. Congresul Statelor Unite chiar a luat în discutie problema timp de 16 ani, fara însa sa stabileasca cine a introdus eterul pentru prima data ca procedura anestezica. Cu toate acestea, folosirea anesteziei s-a dezvoltat rapid. Mai târziu, oamenii de stiinta au gasit noi agenti anestezici si au dezvoltat metode mai bune de administrare a gazelor anestezice, în cele din urma descoperind utilizarea anesteziei locale. Vezi şi * Medicina Evului Mediu Legături externe * StiintaAzi.ro Categorie:Medicină Categorie:Istoria ştiinţei